theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan C.
Logan '''was a housemate in International House of Shade: Italy and later returned as a houseguest for House of Shade: Season 17. International House of Shade: Italy Logan entered the game as one of 16 original housemates on Night 1. Once it was revealed that the housemates would be competing in duos, it was revealed that Logan would be competing with their friend Jaiden. While the duo remained under the radar for the first couple of weeks, tension began to build. Once the duo were nominated by the house during Week 3, the 2 of Logan and Jaiden fought and eventually drifted to opposite sides of the house, with Logan focusing on the side headed by Nick and Samantha B.. While still a duo, Logan decided to face off for the duo in the public vote between Logan, Casey K., Luke B. and Emma. The housemates were told that the eviction would be a triple eviction, so once Luke and Emma was evicted, Logan faced off against one of their non-affiliates in Casey, who Logan decided to make face the public vote over allies Nick and Sam since Logan won the challenge earlier in the week. Unfortunately it was revealed that Logan would be evicted and left as the thought to be 3rd victim of the Triple Eviction, however this was all a ruse, as Logan received the least votes to evict from the public, thus was fake evicted and was placed into a secret suite. Logan used this time to get revenge on Jaiden by nominating him for eviction in the house nominations, while being unable to be nominated since they were thought to be evicted. Upon the eviction of Michael, Logan re-entered the house, shocking many. During Week 5's BBUS/CAN week, after 2 vetoes were used on Jaiden's nominations, Logan became one of 4 people eligible to be renominated by Jaiden the HOH, but luckily enough, Logan scathed by without a nomination thanks to a plan that was set in motion by their alliance with Emily, Nick, Sam and Christine. At the end of the week Logan was part of a coalition to weaken Jaiden's alliance. After that the duos were reassigned and Logan found themselves partnered with new friend in the game Nick, thus ensuring them safety for the round since Nick was the figurehead of their side of the house. Logan remained un-nominated during week 7, but during Week 8 found themselves facing the public vote alongside longtime adversary Casey. After a few DR panic's Logan survived the public vote against Casey by a huge margin and remained in the game. After failing to secure a finale pass however, Logan was nominated once again next to their entire alliance with Nick, Sam, Emily and Elijah. Logan managed to survive the final eviction of the season and made it to the finale alongside Emily, Elijah, Nick and Victor. When the final results were revealed, while Logan did manage to get more votes to win than Elijah, they failed to get enough to claim a higher placement finishing the night and the season in 4th place with 10.6% of the public vote to win. Competition History Nomination History '''Total Nomination Points: 11 House of Shade: Armageddon Logan entered on Night 1 as 1 of 16 original houseguests new to the HOS franchise. Logan didn't face his first nomination until Week 3, where he saw HOH Ryan Mortenson name him as an initial nominee for the week next to Keegan. That nomination was later short lived as Logan won the POV and saved himself from the block. While safe, Logan saw himself nominated yet again during Week 4 by Elsa. Things seemed bleak as Logan was nominated next to Lauren V. and Tate, but when Tate opened his envelope, it activated an inversion, saving the nominees and turning them into the new HOH's of the week. During his HOH reign, Logan decided to use his nomination and nominate Steven for eviction next to the other HOH's nominees in Ashley S. and Zach who was later replaced by Agustin. Once the votes were revealed, Logan saw his nominee in Steven evicted by a vote of 6-1-0 in a vote to save Agustin. Logan found himself nominated for a 3rd time when the house was subject to trail nominations, and unfortunately for Logan, no one gave them safety, and they were nominated by the house next to Zach. After failing to win veto and having the noms remained the same, Logan preceded to use what was contained in his envelope, which contained a Rose Gold Power of Veto. Logan was originally safe by a 6-3 vote, however due to playing the Rose Gold Power of Veto, Logan ended up getting themselves voted out as a result. Competition History Voting History